Incredible
by charl0ttem
Summary: set during Crown of Midnight Celeana gives Chaol a glimpse into her life before Endovoir and a side to the city he never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**hey thanks for clicking on my story, this is a throne of glass fanfic (just in case the story category didn't elude to this) it is set in the middle of crown of midnight right in the middle of Chaoleana. any feedback would be super amazing, like a simple "not that bad" would make my day (unless it is in which case umm yeh) but either way hope you enjoy. much love xx**

"Come with me." Celeana grabbed the Captain by the arm dragging him off into the side corridor, her penetrating stare and determined strides echoing along the deserted corridor. Normally he would be concerned that someone might see them, their relationship could not only call into question his loyalty to the king but it could end up deadly for both of them, but tonight the deserted hallways and the roguish twinkle in the Assassin's eyes beckoned him to grasp her hand tightly and run of with the girl he was deeply in love with.

The icy amorous embrace of the winters deep charcoal night was refreshing. "Hurry up" Celeana sighed with frustration at the Captain's leisurely pace. Butterflies in her belly raced around conjuring up copious amounts of excitement, hurrying over to the unmarked carriage she had ordered and throwing on her luxurious yet simple ebony cloak. "Get in! Get in!" She exclaimed, this man clearly had absolutely no sense of urgency. "Anyone would think you were kidnapping me you know." Chaol said smirking as Celeana piled into the carriage. "If I was kidnapping you it would be a hell of a lot easier and much, much less painless. Well for me at least." She replied nonchalantly, waving him off as though kidnapping the Captain of the Guard was no biggy; he supposed for her, Ardarlan's assassin, it probably wasn't. "Are you going to tell me where we are going? If you are delivering me into the hands of some assassin as payback for those marks on your neck… I beg your forgiveness." He whispered softly.

Tracing the delicate lines of her jaw and cheekbones then cupping her cheek he dared to look into those intense, vibrant, turquoise eyes. _Incredible_ he thought. A slave most of her life, tortured and beaten down yet she could still laugh, mistreated but she still trusted him, shown cruelty and hate but she still loved fiercely. She really was incredible, a refugee and slave but she was in control. Celeana could and would do whatever she wanted; really no one could stop her, although he hoped for a day when he could, he knew that only the God's intervention would stop Celeana Sardothien from doing what she wanted: when she set her mind to it. Now that is incredible, although a little bit scary.

"Hmm" she teased. "No this isn't payback." An impish grin snuck up on her face.

"Is that all I get?" Chaol asked, inching closer and closer until their breath mingled and each of their shuddering breaths cooled the others skin as they exhaled. "Yes." She drew it out, exadurating each syllable driving him absolutely insane. God he just wanted to kiss her.

The carriage halted, too damn soon for Chaol's liking. Raising his eyebrows, he silently asked 'do we really have to get out?', she grinned; hopped out of the carriage and flaunted down the street, not even turning to check it chaol was coming but of course he was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey im back firstly thanks to alexia, abbeystew and ashryverblue I only just saw your nice comments and it really encouraged me to keep going. hope everyone enjoys the next part, if you have any suggestions or comments I would be super grateful but I mean even if you just read it that great!**

"Celeana slow down where are we going?" Chaol was almost jogging to catch up with her as she strode briskly down the damp cobbled streets.

"That my dear captain, is none of your business. Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything just do exactly as I say." Grabbing his hand tightly she gave him a sneaky smile and pulled him in close and staring up at his adoring smile and lusty dark eyes. The intense heat from his body encircled her and in that moment she felt nothing in the world could hurt her; she felt the scars on her back fading away, the king and his eyes like oblivion and heart like stone becoming insignificant, the whole world seemed muted against the intense emotions that burned gloriously between them. _Incredible_ she thought, this man who on principle she should have hated had invaded her heart and broke down all the walls she had erected to mask her pain and fear. Sure she hadn't told him everything but she was an assassin there were some things she would never share with anyone. Thinking about it now it was scary how much the assassin was willing to give up for him how much she was willing to sacrifice to have him safe, maybe not everything but a damn lot.

"Do you trust me Chaol?" she asked, still holding him tightly.

"Always." He smiled reaching lazily to stroke her luscious blond hair that framed her face and cascaded loosely down her back.

"Then shut your mouth and come with me" Dragging him off down the street once more Celeana could not help but smile up at the gods who had ,for once, given her a break.

Up on top of the cities' emerald tiled roofs the assassin lead the way. Hopping across houses and streets. Up ahead she could see the bright lights of the theatre illuminating the sky, she felt her heart soar as she breathed in the excitement that always appeared just before she went to hear the immense crescendos masterfully crafted by the talented musicians. One more street to go. Coming to the edge of the roof she skidded to a halt and gasped, she swore the jump from the terrace to the theatre roof was never this far, as she gaped at the ten foot gap between roofs.

"What's wrong, afraid of heights Princess?" Chuckling to himself he wrapped his arm around her waist possessively, even though there was no one there to see it.

"More like afraid of your weight dragging me down" Celeana threw a scowl in the Captains direction. It didn't last long as he drew her in gently nuzzling her neck and stroking her hair softly, grinning from ear to ear she slowly drawled "if you don't stop we'll miss it.".

"Do I really care when I could just take you now and be done with it." He teased, although Celeana was sure if she'd said yes to that there would be very few objections from him

"Captain I never knew you could be so romantic" she said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Come on."

Taking a good few paces back along the roof tiles for a run up the assassin took a deep breath and ran. The air was cool and refreshing against her skin as she flew across the drop onto the roof of the next street. Far below the wealthy of Ardarlan congregated at the impressive gold painted columns of the theatre; Celeana could picture it now: woman adorned in their finery were paraded from carriages up the steps; each tightly on the arm of some man who cared far more about the overall all image being accompanied by an attractive woman than the person herself. Three years ago this would've been her on Arobynn's feeling like the epitome of grace no matter how many hunting knives she had strapped to her leg. As different as she may have felt back then it was slowly dawning on her that she was the same as these other woman, although she was not bound to Arobynn in a romantic way really it was the same she had belonged to him, back then he was all she really had, and she had clung to that so desperate for any scraps of emotion that she would accompany him as an accessory but she had never accepted it until now. _Is this really that much better_. She was still a slave of the king but at least she knew it and she supposed that had to be a little better than being trapped within the illusion she had with Arobynn that she was somewhat free to do as she pleased.

This deep emotional monologue was interrupted by Chaol falling beside her cursing the Gods for 'Stupid assassins who insist on sneaking and won't use the fucking front door'. Climbing the Theatre roof she hauled the captain off his ass and up towards the skylight of the Theatre. She was about to burst with excitement as this was the first time she'd been to there since Endovier. She longed for the music to be as enchanting as she had remembered it. Down in the mines the dim light of the shafts twisted and distorted things; when Celeana came out of Endovier many of the things she had remembered had changed, only subtly but even that was enough to question her state of mind whilst she was down there.

"Sit" she gestured to the ledge of the now open skylight. Chaol obeyed and sidled up close to her entwining his fingers with hers. The whole of the stage and orchestra was just below them, who would've thought the best seats in the house was the free ones. Even though the night was brisk she couldn't feel it; the only feeling she had was deep in her stomach, _it can't get much better than this_ she thought staring down at the dark stage and holding on to the man who meant everything to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three here we go, I wasn't sure I like the first paragraph but hopefully the rest make up for it. any reviews would be super cool thanks again guys! :)**

"Celeana," Chaol whispered softly, glimmering tears formed clear rivers down her cheeks that were coloured a cool alabaster by the moon. _She is so beautiful_. "Celeana don't cry, its ok." His voice almost a whisper. Never had he considered himself caring for anyone so deeply, his role as captain of the guard and Dorian were the two things most important to him… until she crashed into his life, literally crashed, now here he was holding the most feared person in the city who was sobbing hysterically over an opera. He didn't dare interrupt the spine tingling melody to ask why she was crying, something about beautiful music seemed to strike her right in the heart and when it did there was nothing he could do but hold her tight.

The music picked up into tempo and a new lighter melody mingled with the chilly air, a smile tugged at the side of her luscious lips as the violins began to sing and the percussion roared back at them. "Celeana" _God I love saying that,_ "Celeana dance with me.". She gave some dazed mumbled reply and flashed her big shimmering blue and gold ringed eyes at him stunned; the spell of the enchanting song had been broken and she was only just awaking to reality. "I said dance with me." Giving her a look that said _you're dancing with me whether you like it or not gorgeous._

" Captain, I never knew you had such a passion for dance." She smirked as the two started to glide across the rooftop. "I never did but when I saw you treading all over poor Dorian's feet I decided to take pity and teach you how to dance properly."

"You cheeky little sh-" He couldn't resist it any longer, not having her captivating lips on his was killing him. When they kissed his whole world exploded. Every touch ignited a fire on his skin. Every time they kissed it was like a rebirth, with her he wanted to be something more; someone who could make her proud, someone who could wipe away the hurt that had wrapped itself tightly around the memories of the past. Her sweet lips were irresistible he couldn't get enough as he kissed them hungrily.

They continued to dance a top the roof dark cloaks, as to avoid any unwanted attention, accented by her bright hair which was a divine beacon that seemed to shine resplendently under the faint glow of the moon and stars.

" Have I ever told you how incredible you are Celeana?" The Captain managed to get out between kisses.

" Hmmm I think so but not nearly enough for my liking." She taunted biting her lip. _How is she so irresistible?_ He asked himself.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. I am Ardarlan's Assassin. I mean who wouldn't want a piece of this." Cockily gesturing to herself. " Tell me love, what do you have to offer me: knowledge, secrets, a title. Hmm lady Celeana. Yes, I do like the sound of that." She chuckled.

"My lady" He got down on one knee and pulled her so she was sitting on the other, the big bright smile on her face was truly the most radiant thing he had ever laid eyes on. " You need only ask and I would tear apart this very world trying to get it for you." Her teasing manner was long gone and a single crystalline tear caressed her face. Reaching up Chaol wiped it away tenderly. _As long as l live I promise I will never let you cry of sadness again_. When he first set eyes on the assassin his world was black and white just as it had been for the whole of his life, Celeana changed that : she had changed everything.


End file.
